1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engine driving motor control apparatus, and more particularly to a control apparatus for an engine driving motor which performs start-up of an engine efficiently in a short time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A control apparatus for an engine driving motor is conventionally known and disclosed, for example in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-149221. The control apparatus for an engine driving motor uses a starter motor to stop a crankshaft at a position at which a comparatively low load is applied to the crankshaft when the engine stops. The control apparatus is thus directed to obtaining high speed rotation of the crankshaft with comparatively low power supply to the starter motor upon next start-up of the engine.
The control apparatus disclosed in the prior art document mentioned above, however, does not take a dynamic action upon the direction of rotation of the crankshaft when the engine is stopped into consideration.
Further, while the control apparatus used a starter motor as means for operating the crankshaft, a starter motor which is used popularly is energized through a switch which is operated by a driver of the vehicle. Therefore, where the control apparatus is applied to an engine of the type just mentioned, it cannot employ an apparatus which operates the starter motor when the engine stops.